We're All In This Together Maybe
by PrincessGrace15
Summary: The Avengers hang out together at the Avengers Tower. Set after the New York battle, this will include pogo stick races, cooking classes, Gangnam Style dancing, and football games. Also, we'll see some Stellie, Pepperony, and Clintasha action. This is just a collection of fluffy, happy oneshots, because everyone needs some happy fluff sometimes. Enjoy!


**Ok, so I've had this idea for a while. I just randomly get cute ideas and type them out on a little list on my phone. This will be the first in a series of fun and fluffy oneshots for the Avengers. It takes place after the whole New York battle, so now everyone's just chilling and bonding. FYI still working on **_**You Save Me…**_** but school has been really rough. Alright, well here we go. Tell me what you think!**

**The Book of Faces**

It was a fairly quiet evening in the Avengers Tower-Stark hadn't blown up anything, Banner hadn't hulked up, Clint didn't get drunk and run around singing One Direction songs, and Thor hadn't broken anything by accident. In fact, Steve wasn't entirely sure of everyone's whereabouts. Ellie had said that she, Pepper, and Natasha were going to get their nails done, and Tony and Bruce may have gone to pick up shawarma for dinner. Clint was probably asleep… he shook his head and took a swig of his beer. He looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. Ellie's clear bold handwriting sprawled across the page, giving him directions on how to work the so-called "internet." He really didn't feel like trying to understand modern technology, much less the "laptop computer." Hell, he couldn't even figure out how to turn on the television the day before. Tony had probably cracked his ribs from trying not to laugh, but Ellie was sweet enough and taught him how to use the remote. The very mention of Ellie brought a smile to his face. Of course, she could make any man's heart skip a beat with her dazzling beauty when she walked in the room, but that wasn't all he liked about her. Steve liked the way her voice sounded, with her slight Southern accent. He liked the way she giggled when she was nervous, and how she always smelled like orange blossoms. She was different from every other dame he'd liked, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Thor's booming voice interrupted his reverie.

"Son of Rogers, to where has everyone disappeared?" The god of thunder no longer donned his crimson cape and battle armor. Tony had finally talked him into wearing "normal clothes," but he didn't look any less godlike. Or maybe he did…kind of like a lumberjack…

"I don't know, Thor. Did you call anyone?" The both of them had just figured out how to use cell phones. Thor was ecstatic and texted everyone he knew (being only the Avengers and Jane at the moment), successfully annoying the crap out of everyone. Steve was less enthusiastic about texting, but Ellie told him a cell phone was a convenient thing to own and texting was a skill he needed to learn.

"I tried but no one seems to want to answer their devices. Perhaps they wish not to speak to us."

"They're probably just busy," he said, turning his attention to the laptop computer. Thor joined Steve on the sofa, looking at the glowing screen.

"Jane and Lady Ellie use these devices often. A computer, I believe?" Steve nodded, looking down at Ellie's directions. Apparently the team had set up a "Face-book group" that she insisted he join. Her directions seemed clear enough, but for the life of him he could not find the "internet explorer" button to get started. "What is it you are trying to do?" Steve sighed with irritation.

"Ellie and Pepper said they have a Facebook group I have to join, but I can't find the Internet button to start." Thor looked bewildered and Steve pointed to the piece of paper that Ellie had taken the time to write out. Her first direction read this:

_Locate the Internet Explorer button. The symbol is a blue lowercase letter 'e' with a yellow line around it. Click on that, and the internet will open up to a page called "Google." _

Thor looked from the paper to the screen. Quickly, he was able to find the blue letter with the yellow line.

"Steve, it is there. The blue letter is in the top corner." The captain looked surprised as he took the mouse (an odd name for such a device, but Ellie swore that was what it was called) and clicked on it. Suddenly the screen seemed to come to life before his very eyes, and sure enough, it read "Google" with a tiny little bar outlined in black underneath it.

"Well, here I am…"Steve muttered while looking at the piece of paper. Thor looked intensely at the screen. Her next directions were baffling.

_In the bar under the Google logo, type in "Facebook login." Then hit the "enter" key. This will take you to . _ _It should be the first result, outlined in purple._

He hesitantly leaned forward and began to type. The keyboard wasn't much different than a typewriter, and for that he was thankful. After typing in what Ellie's directions instructed, Steve hit the "enter" key and was met with a page of various titles. The top result was purple, whereas the rest were blue. He slowly clicked on the purple one. This took him to " ." Neither Thor nor Steve knew what to do, so Thor read Ellie's directions aloud.

_You will now see what is called a "login screen." There are two bars at the top right corner of the page. The first one will say "email address" above it. The one next to it will say "Password." You'll need these to login to the Facebook we made you. Your email: CapofBrooklyn . Your password: America1. After you type those, hit the "enter" key. _

Both Thor and Steve looked baffled. The captain looked at the god of thunder in question.

"Thor, do you understand this?" The Norse god shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. She indicates two bars for you to type in your information that will grant you access to the page, but I see more than two bars." He had a point. One side of the page displayed a blue map of the world, while the other displayed more bars prompting for more information other than a password.

"Wait, this says 'sign up for Facebook.' Ellie said they made me one already, so that means I don't have to do that part, right?"

"I do not understand this any better than you do, Son of Rogers," Thor replied. He sounded absolutely lost. Steve sighed. Well…there were the two bars… and he had his email and password…Steve decided to give it a try. He typed slowly and warily, as if the keys would jump out and bite his fingers. He typed the email address exactly as he saw, but he was puzzled when he typed in the password. Instead of showing up as words like the email had, little dots came in place of the letters.

"Thor, look at this. I tried typing in the letters, but these dots showed up instead." Thor leaned close to the TV.

"That is most extraordinary! You must have done something wrong!" Steve sighed. This was far too confusing for him. He tried deleting the letters. Now the bar was clear, so he typed in his password again. They still appeared as dots instead of letters. This happened a few more times before Steve let out a huff of frustration. He had battled aliens. He was a super soldier, the first in the world. He fought Nazis in World War Two, but he couldn't figure out how to type a password on a computer. Finally, Steve just hit the "enter" key after typing his password. It was worth a shot, anyway. What happened surprised him. He was taken into an entirely different page. Thor's eyes widened.

"You've done it!" he was almost as excited as Steve was. He'd figured out how to log on to Facebook, and it really hadn't been that hard. The page was so…busy. There was too much going on. He read Ellie's directions again.

_Congratulations! You are now on Facebook! Now discover this for yourself. Have fun! _

Steve was still thoroughly confused. He furrowed his brow, and stared long and hard at the computer screen. All the Avenger's names were displayed onscreen, with something typed after them. Steve recognized Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Elinor Anne Dawson. He didn't see Natasha or Pepper's names anywhere, and Clint's and Tony's names appeared more than once. Steve sighed once more.

"Thor? You got any ideas?" Thor shrugged and leaned closer to the screen.

"I am perplexed. Lady Ellie calls this a "Facebook," but I see no faces and it does not resemble a book in any way." Steve agreed, but maybe that was the way with modern technology now. The both of them talked excitedly, clicking on various things and being surprised at the results the various clicking produced. They didn't even notice Pepper, Natasha, and Ellie arrive. The three ladies grinned as they set their purses on the table in the hallway. Ellie silently watched Steve and Thor on the computer. Tony would be laughing right now, and Ellie almost had to stop herself from doing the same. It was just a funny sight to watch Captain America and Thor, God of Thunder struggle over a mere laptop.

"Should we help them out? They look confused," Pepper whispered, not wanting to disturb the boys' conversation. Natasha shook her head.

"Nah. Let them figure it out. This is funny to watch, anyway." Pepper and Natasha headed off to the kitchen to pour themselves some wine, leaving Ellie in the den. She tiptoed over to the couch, leaning over so her head was next to Steve's.

"Glad to see you figured this out," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Steve smiled sweetly. His blue eyes twinkled.

"You feel like helping us?" She laughed.

"Nope. You're on your own," she said, patting their shoulders and walking towards the kitchen. Steve watched her leave. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing to him. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from her and back to his computer screen. He sighed.

"I guess we'll have to find out what a friend request is on our own," he said, resting his head in his hand. At least Ellie had kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

**~*000*~**

**I promise others will be more interesting. I just wanted to write a little something about Thor and Steve trying Facebook :) There is more to come! Can't wait for you all to read them! xoxo**


End file.
